thefullerhousefandomcom-20200214-history
Stephanie Tanner
Stephanie Tanner is a main character in Fuller House. Biography Stephanie is D.J.'s younger sister. She has been living in England and has developed a (bad) English accent. Season 1 [[Our Very First Show, Again|'Our Very First Show, Again']] - Stephanie just back from England, has brought Jackson and Max the hottest dance hits from the clubs of London, but deemed as inappropriate by D.J., she takes them back. Stephanie sits at the table and asks for the wa'er, "WATER" everyone yells. After Kimmy puts her feet up on the table next to her, Stephanie's English accent disappears. After D.J. lets Stephanie know she would like her to spend more time with her nephews, but Stephanie wants to continue her career, she has a jam-packed schedule - travelling, music, singing and being a deejay. Stephanie and D.J. remember when Stephanie first moved into D.J.'s room when she was five. Stephanie tries to reenact the time she climbed up onto the curtains and pulls them down. Stephanie deejays the going away party, playing New Kids on the Block and getting Jesse to sing Forever. The next day D.J. gets a bit overwhelmed Stephanie offers to help her, but D.J. is too stubborn to accept help from anyone. While D.J. is giving Tommy his drops for an ear infection, Stephanie along with Danny, Jesse, Joey, Becky, and Kimmy overhear D.J. telling to Tommy how she is having a tough day too, it will be the first time she will be all on her own and she doesn't know if she can deal with it via the baby monitor. When D.J. comes downstairs, everyone is waiting for her in the living room. Danny, Joey and Becky offer to stay and help, Stephanie says no they've done enough, she will clear her schedule and move in with D.J. to help her raise her boys. Danny tells them he is taking the house off the market and they can all stay at The Tanner House. As Tommy fusses in his playpen, Danny, Jesse, Joey, D.J. and Stephanie sing Meet the Flintstones. After Danny, Jesse, Joey and Becky leave, Tommy fusses again so D.J. and Stephanie along with Kimmy, Jackson, Ramona and Max sing Meet the Flintstones to Tommy. Moving Day - Max jumps on a sleeping Stephanie for Sunday brunch, but Stephanie is not a morning person she is a night person. D.J. does some rearranging and room swapping so (almost) everyone is happy. Stephanie is living in the basement, which used to be the garage before it was renovated. After letting Ramona take Jackson's room, D.J. bakes Jackson a chocolate cake that Stephanie and Kimmy eat, leaving only a small piece for the boys to share. Not wanting to live with Max, Jackson asks Stephanie if Max can move in with her. Stephanie tells Jackson about when she first moved in to D.J.'s room when she was five, and D.J. ran away, but in the end it made the two closer. While Kimmy is showing Stephanie how to change Tommy, Stephanie leaves her phone in Tommy's diaper. When D.J. calls to check in Stephanie has to hold Tommy's bottom up to her ear. Stephanie and Kimmy thinking they've done a great job on the first day that D.J. left them in charge, have a glass of wine each. D.J. arrives home and lets them know that she received a disturbing text from Jackson that had her worried - he ran away but Jesse is bringing him home. D.J. calls a family meeting to discuss respect, compromise and honesty, and they end with a group hug. Funner House - Stephanie and Kimmy decide to take D.J. on a girls' night out to Euphoria while Joey looks after the kids. At the dance club the newly named She-Wolf Pack sits in Kimmy's private area. Stephanie goes to get them drinks and comes back with Tequila shots and the Chmerkovskiy brothers whom she just met are the bar. D.J., Stephanie, Kimmy, Maksim and Val toast to "Sisters and brothers and whoever she (meaning Kimmy) is". Stephanie spots Macy Gray who Stephanie knows from when she was spinning at a club in Bangkok, that got raided by the police and they had to escape on an elephant that took a wrong turn and 3 days later they woke up in Cambodia. While Macy sings Hands, D.J. dances with Maksim and Stephanie dances with Val, Kimmy is asked to dance by her soon-to-be-ex-husband Fernando. After Kimmy finds out Fernando is on a date with yet another woman, D.J. and Stephanie stop dancing with the brothers and make sure Kimmy is alright. When it's time for 'Euphoria's Legendary Nightly Dance-Off', Stephanie gets Macy Gray to sing (I've Had) The Time of My Life and accompanies her. After D.J. and Kimmy win the competition, D.J., Stephanie and Kimmy return home but as they walk through the front door, they are slimmed by Jackson, Ramona and Max, who were aiming to get Joey. The Not-So-Great Escape - Stephanie is obsessed with Tommy who keeps looking up at the ceiling at nothing. Kimmy is planning at big party and D.J. has to work to it's up to Stephanie to look after Tommy. While at the coffee shop, Stephanie meets Darren, who likes single mothers so Stephanie lets him believe that Tommy is her son. Stephanie orders but even after using 6 different credit cards she still can't afford to buy everything she wants. She receives a call from D.J. who will pay Stephanie for her help to fill in at the pet clinic. Stephanie accepts D.J.'s offer but not after arriving both D.J. and Kimmy gets calls from the school to pick up Jackson and Ramona, therefore Stephanie is left in charge of the clinic. Darren turns up and brings Stephanie the food she ordered but couldn't pay for at the coffee shop. When Darren see Max, Stephanie let's him believe that Max is also her son. He asks Stephanie out to dinner and she accepts. When a passerby lets loose a skunk in the clinic everyone clears out of the clinic. The skunk runs into the exam room where Max, Tommy, and the puppies are, Stephanie follows it and the skunk sprays all of them. D.J. comes back to find them all bathing in tomato soup. After Max introduces his dog Cosmo to the family, Darren arrives to pick up Stephanie for their date. Darren notices more kids, so Stephanie introduces Jackson and Ramona as her twins, Kimmy as the housekeeper who drinks and D.J. as the children's Au Pair. As Stephanie and Darren leave, Jackson, Ramona and Max all wave and say "goodbye mom". Mad Max - Stephanie listens to Max practice (badly) for his school recital, he plays Old MacDonald on the trombone. Max tells Stephanie he's scared so she makes him feel better by offering him, her 'super-magic' scarf. While feeding Tommy, Jackson let's Stephanie know that Shannon has arrived. After Shannon saw Stephanie's Facebook page, she decided to rescue her from diaper changes, baby baths and Chuck E. Cheese. Shannon invites Stephanie to go with her to Coachella, on some dude's jet who invented an emoji. At Coachella Stephanie comes back from the VIP bathroom and tells Shannon she helped Iggy Azalea find her contact lens, and she was so grateful that she gave Stephanie a hair extension. Shannon tells Stephanie that DJ Unbreakable went crowd surfing, got dropped and fractured his arm, and now they want Stephanie to replace him on the main stage. D.J. calls Stephanie from Max's school recital while she is on stage because Stephanie has Max's super-magic scarf. So Stephanie puts Max playing the trombone live via her phone. As D.J. is putting Tommy to bed, Stephanie walks in and tells D.J. she decided not to go to Lake Como, that she's outgrown the whole party scene and that she missed out on a lot with her nephews in just one day. Stephanie reveals to D.J. that when she was in England and around the time D.J. had just lost her husband, Stephanie found out that she can't have children. It breaks D.J's heart. The Legend of El Explosivo - Stephanie is deejay at the Riviera for Lucha Kaboom and has gotten everyone tickets. Stephanie shows Ramona's dance group some moves that she and Rihanna worked out in a club in Lisbon, and they make her Vice President of cool dance moves. Stephanie talked to the promoted of Lucha Kaboom and got the dance group an in-between match performance. She got Max an official King Jaguarito costume. At Riviera Stephanie Deejay's the wrestling. [[Ramona's Not-So-Epic Party|'Ramona's Not-So-Epic Party']] - Stephanie is appointed the official Gibbler family photographer when Kimmy, Ramona and Fernando all give her their phones to take photos of them. Stephanie gives Jackson romantic advise. Stephanie is Ramona's deejay for her 13th birthday party, just as she is about to start spinning, they blow a fuse and the power goes off. Stephanie tries to keep the party going by offering ice cream cake that has turned to soup or everyone pair up and make out and even starts telling a ghosts story. After the power comes back on Stephanie starts spinning and confetti flies everywhere. Secrets, Lies, & Firetrucks - After Stephanie take a photo of Danny with the couch, she tells him that she and David Cantone watched Gremlins 2 on that couch, buck naked. D.J. and Kimmy walk into the kitchen with goofy grins, they tell Stephanie they've just had major make-out sessions; D.J. with Matt and Kimmy with Fernando, so Stephanie wants to go out and get her own goofy grin. Stephanie reveals the reupholstered couch to Danny, who is pleased when it looks exactly the same. Stephanie gives him an early Fathers Day present; a jacket made from the original couch, Danny calls it his Sofa Blazer. War of the Roses - After 1,000 roses show up without a card, D.J., Stephanie, Kimmy and Becky must figure out who the roses are for and who sent them. Becky believes someone has a secret admirer. Stephanie thinks the roses are from Darren or Val or a baseball player she just started seeing but she calls them and they all say it wasn't them. Harry sends Stephanie a text saying "After what I sent you, I thought I would've heard back from you by now", then Stephanie believes Harry sent her the roses. Becky takes Stephanie's phone and text's Harry back to come over to the house. Before Harry arrives Stephanie tells Becky that every few years Harry does something crazy to try and start dating Stephanie again, and now she thinks it's time she gave him a chance. Stephanie dresses all prim and proper in a skirt and matching jacket. When Harry turns up Becky questions him about sending the roses. Harry replies no, he sent Stephanie an invite to his upcoming wedding - a real one time time. After Max brings in a box of items Cosmo was hoarding, Stephanie finds the wedding invitation and accepts. D.J. finds the note that came with the roses but the senders name has been chewed off. Jesse arrives announcing he sent the roses to Becky. Everyone helps put (most) of the roses in the car, the girls each keep some of Becky's roses. A Giant Leap - Stephanie is dating the baseball player Hunter Pence. He comes to drop off some tickets for the game that Stephanie will be singing at during the 7th innings stretch, everyone is all over him, taking pictures and asking questions. Jackson realises that Stephanie is the 'Mystery blonde' that everyone on the internet is calling a Jinx because since they started going out, Hunter hasn't got any hits. At the game Stephanie starts to sing Take Me Out to the Ball Game, when the crowd start booing her and calling her a jinx. Stephanie breaks up with Hunter and has an emotional breakdown in front of 40, 000 people and she is taken away by security. Partnerships in the Night - After Stephanie arrives home in the morning from her night out, D.J. tells her about her date with Matt. When Kimmy needs help planning parties D.J. suggest Kimmy hire Stephanie. Kimmy conducts an interview, hires Stephanie and tells her to ask herself "What would Kimmy do?" if she got stuck for any party ideas. Stephanie gets the perfect addition for Dr. Fred Harmon's Indian themed retirement party; a sacred cow. At the party Kimmy calls it a dud so Stephanie gets everyone to dance to liven things up. After the musical dance number Fred gives Gibbler Style Party Planning the largest bonus they've ever received, and Kimmy asks Stephanie to be her junior partner. Save the Dates - After watching Jackson beat Max again, Stephanie tells Jackson she's knows what it's like to be the younger sibling always being beaten by the older sibling and Jackson should let Max win. Stephanie makes plans to play a game of Twister with D.J. at high afternoon. After Jackson let's Max win, and he overhears Jackson and Stephanie talking about it, he runs out of the room. Stephanie finds Max hiding with Cosmo in the dog house. To prove to Max that the younger sibling can win against the older sibling, Stephanie and D.J. play a game of Twister. After D.J. breathes her stinky onion pizza breath right at Stephanie, she falls down, and D.J. wins. Fernando starts to sing Kimberlina, Mi Amor to Kimmy but is too emotional to continue so he asks Stephanie to sing and act it out. After Kimmy kisses Stephanie right on the lips. Love is in the Air - When Stephanie, D.J. and Becky return from Kimmy's bachelorette party at 2am they enter the house singing Wannabe. D.J., Stephanie and Kimmy vow no matter where they are, together or apart they will always be the She-Wolf Pack forever. After D.J. tells Kimmy and Stephanie she wants to go to the wedding solo, Stephanie calls Matt and leaves a message on his voice mail telling him that he is D.J.'s date for the wedding. At the wedding Stephanie sings Must Have Been Some Angel, a song she wrote especially for Jesse and Becky. After Kimmy runs back inside for the second time D.J. and Stephanie follow. They all start eating the wedding cake. Kimmy wants to continue living with Stephanie and D.J. and her boys. Season 2 Welcome Back - Stephanie spent the summer in London she went back to see if her ex-boyfriend was really a jerk, he was. Kimmy leaves Stephanie at the airport even after she puts her bags in her car. As Stephanie is singing and playing her guitar, Jimmy walks into the Tanners' backyard looking for Kimmy. He sits down next to Stephanie and as they look at each other he joins in singing and then they kiss. Jimmy knows who Stephanie is but she has no idea who he is until Kimmy comes outside introduces him as her little brother, Jimmy. Stephanie exclaims "I kissed a Gibbler? Ew!" At the barbecue D.J. and Stephanie let Kimmy know that they don't want Fernando living there with them. Stephanie comes outside holding Tommy, Jimmy 'breaks up' with D.J. in favour of wanting to date Stephanie. Jimmy explains that he has had a crush on Stephanie since they were little kids. He goes on to say even if that baby she is holding was hers, he would raise him as his own. Stephanie announces she wants to focus on her music career. D.J., Stephanie, Kimmy, Jackson, Ramona, Max, Tommy and Fernando have a group hug. Season 3 Becky surprises Stephanie with an appointment for a pelvic ultrasound, where she learns that she still has a few viable eggs, making it possible for her to have a child of her own via surrogate. Jimmy tells Stephanie that he wants to be her baby daddy Trivia * She was a bridesmaid at Kimmy's 1st wedding to Fernando * Unable to conceive a baby * Allergic to shrimp Galleries * Images featuring Stephanie Tanner * Stephanie Tanner Miscellaneous Image Gallery * Stephanie Tanner Season 1 Image Gallery * Stephanie Tanner Season 2 Image Gallery * Stephanie Tanner Season 3 Image Gallery Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Tanners Category:Main Characters Category:Images Category:Returning Full House Characters Category:Season 1 Main Characters Category:Season 2 Main Characters Category:Season 3 Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters